Home Again
by Kaylarea
Summary: Sara returns to her life in Las Vegas with Gil, but is everything the same...
1. Chapter 1

**Alright I couldn't help myself. This is my 'Sara left and came back' story. I hope you enjoy it though, I know I did.**

Gil placed his eye glasses down on the desk in front of him and sighed deeply, it had been five months since she left and everyone, himself included was still on edge. Why had he let her leave? Why hadn't he gone after her? He knew the answers to these questions, however that didn't stop the questions from playing in his mind. As he pondered how his life had changed and reached this point, the phone rang.

"Grissom." he answered on autopilot, his mind with a leggy brunette.

"Hey Gil it's me." the familiar husky voice said, Grissom instantly relaxed. He forgot it was six, there daily scheduled time to speak to each other without causing timing issues.

"Sara." Gil breathed.

"Wow, miss me that much?" she giggled.

"You have no idea my dear." he responded.

"Well glad I'm missed, you should be glad to know that the doctor said that the unexpected gift you gave me before I left is now a healthy seven month old baby boy. You know I'm kind of glad you cant see me right now, I'm huge."

"A boy? We're going to have a son? That's amazing." he said in aw, he couldn't believe it, he and Sara were going to be parents.

"Yes, it is." she agreed.

"I bet you look beautiful, pregnant or not, when are you two coming home to me?" he asked hopeful.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about that. You know why I left, and I've been able to accomplish what I needed, though I hadn't expected it to take as long as it had and I'm sorry I had to handle pregnancy alone in order to confront my past, so that we could have a future together. But I'm done and more than ready to come home to my husband."

"Sara I've been waiting five months to hear you say that, when does your plane get in?"

"It just landed, so I have to get off of my phone to go collect my luggage. Will I see you soon to pick me up?"

Gil was stunned for a moment, "Yes, I'll be there." he said with a huge smile on his face.

"I love you bugman."

"And I love you." he said hanging up.

He then quickly realized he was supposed to be handing out assignments. He rushed into the break room and spotted Catherine.

"Catherine, good. You're in charge of shift tonight. I've got to go." he said in a rush.

"Gil where are you going?" she asked annoyed.

"To meet a very special lady." Gil told her with a smile.

"She's finally come back, see you later boss." Catherine said with a wink.

"Thanks."

"Hey, no problem, so long as you bring her by." she said.

"Deal." Gil said before rushing to the car. He felt like he couldn't drive fast enough, he couldn't wait to see her again, or hold her safe in his arms, knowing he would never have to let her go ever again. As he parked his car, it hit him, he was getting Sara and his unborn baby.

He waited forever outside the terminal looking over people, until finally he saw her. She was in jeans and a pink long sleeved shirt that stretched nicely over her pregnant belly and tying into a bow at the back, complete with a brown jacket on top. Her hair longer than when she left, was down but held out of her face with a headband that matched her shirt. The pink bringing out her lips and the pink in her face, she was absolutely stunning.

"Hey." she said softly as reached him.

"Hello." he said as he brought her in for a kiss. How he had missed the feel of her lips moving with his, they parted and moved to a tight embrace.

"I've missed you so much." she whispered as she clasped on to him.

"As I've missed you. And you." he added rubbing her stomach and feeling a small kick against his hand, he stood there in shock for a moment, before looking at Sara who just smiled up at him.

"Let's get you home." he said taking her hand and smiling at the feeling if her wedding ring.

"Does anyone know I'm home?" she asked as they walked to the car.

"No, well Catherine does, she demanded an explanation as to why she had shift today."

"Oh, so no one knows we're married and expecting either do they?" she smiled.

"Nope, I thought we could tell them together in person, seeing as how I'm contracted to bring you by the lab as soon as possible." he said as they reached the Denali.

She giggled, "Well then, lets get this show on the road, I've missed them all."

"As you wish my dear." Gil said placing Sara's belongings in the trunk, then getting in himself. He drove with one hand, the other in the seat intertwined with Sara's free hand, her other one rubbing circles over her stomach. He was so happy to be with her again, and to know she was really there smiling at him.

**Okay, please leave me a nice review, so I know if I should continue or not. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Sara are you sure you want to go by the lab tonight? I know I made a promise but we could just go by tomorrow, I don't want you wear yourself out." Gil said concerned as he drove.**

"**Gil," Sara started with a smile, "I appreciate that you want to take care of me and our son, but you did make a promise and I missed everyone, I won't be tired and if I get tired we'll leave"**

"**Okay, but you'd better promise to tell me." Gil said as he pulled into the parking lot.**

"**Promise, and you will be wearing this from now on." Sara said undoing the chain around her neck that held Gil's wedding band.**

"**I know you thought I was crazy for taking it with me, but it was just something I needed, but from now on you will wear it on your finger like I do mine." she said as she slid his ring onto his finger.**

"**You know I thought it would be weird trying to get used to a ring, but this feels just right." he told her as he studied his wedding band.**

"**Well good, I'm glad. Now kiss me so we can go see our family." Sara commanded**

"**Anytime." he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her.**

"**Hmm, I missed that." she whispered as they parted. Gil just smiled and got out to open Sara's door, took her hand and lead her into the lab.**

"**Hello, , Sara. How are you?" Judy asked as she handed Sara a visitors badge.**

"**Never better." Sara said with a smile as she clipped her badge to her sweater, while she was doing so Gil asked, "Is the grave shift all here, or out in the field?"**

"**They are all in the layout room, they're all working together." Judy informed him. He than grabbed Sara's hand and dragged her excitedly down the hallway, giving Sara only a chance to wave goodbye to Judy rather than say so herself.**

"**Wait here." Gil told her as he stopped outside the break room, Sara gave him a dirty look.**

"**Please?" he asked, she gave him a small smile and nodded her head that she would do as he asked.**

"**Hello, guys." Gil said as he walked into the room, and noticed everyone sitting tensly watching Catherine nearly strangle Greg. **

"**Um, I'm sorry I wasn't here to start shift tonight, but I'm back with somebody, well two somebodys, Sara come in here please." Gil called.**

**Everyone was in shock and aw as Sara entered the room.**

"**Oh! Sara you're back! I've missed you so much! Boy or Girl? Catherine asked as she let go of Greg and ran to hug Sara after picking up on Gil's new accessory on his hand along with Sara's, she turned to Gil, while still hugging Sara.**

"**How dare you marry her and not let us see it! I'm throwing you two a party and nothing you say will stop it." She said pulling away so she could look at both of them.**

**Sara giggled, "Wow, I missed you too Catherine. Yes, we're married, its' a boy and a party would be nice." she told her.**

**By now everyone had relaxed and Greg was bouncing up and down for his turn to hug her.**

"**Sara! I'm so glad you're home! It just wasn't the same without you here." he told her.**

"**Oh Greg I've missed you too!" Sara exclaimed happily as she hugged him.**

"**Okay my turn." Nick said as he pulled Greg away. "Darlin', you get better looking every time I see you. I'm so glad you're back, sure have missed you." he told her as he embraced her.**

"**Wow, flattering me, you really did miss me. Okay Warrick, you're next, do I get a hug?" she teased him.**

"**Well of course, we missed you baby girl, glad your home and happy." he told her.**

"**Thanks, I'm glad to be home also, I missed you guys more than you missed me. Hey, since shift is over how about we do breakfast? I'll pay. Well Gil, will pay." she clarified.**

**Everyone agreed, except Gil, "Sara are you sure I'll be paying?" he teased her as they filed out of the break room.**

"**Yes, because, your wife and son are starving, and I said so." she said**

"**So there." Catherine added with a wink, causing them all to smile as they headed out to the vehicles. Gil took Sara's hand as they walked, she was glad to be home.**

**Okay I know it was short, and I'm sorry, please leave me a review. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I know you're all about ready to shoot me, I haven't updated this story in forever, but today you got lucky because I am! **

"So what all did I miss?" Sara asked as she sat down between Greg and Gil at the dinner.

"Oh I think Grego gets to go first, his news is pretty interesting." Warrick prodded.

"Oh really, what's her name?" Sara asked as she smiled at him.

"Her name is Kelly, and we're engaged." Greg confessed with a wide smile.

"Wow, congratulations Greg, what does she look like? When do I get to meet her? We're invited to the wedding right?" Sara prattled off excited for her friend.

"Chill Sara, she's about five two, has beautiful green eyes and red hair. Of course you're coming to the wedding. Also, I found out about two days ago that I'm going to be a father, Kelly is pregnant." Greg added.

Everyone laughed and congratulated him, before Sara turned to Warrick, "So what about you?"

"What about me?" he countered with a wicked grin, everyone else just smiled knowingly.

"What? Someone better tell me." Sara stated slightly annoyed at her friends.

"Okay I'll go because otherwise she'll bet it out of us, sorry babe." Catherine said.

"Warrick and I are dating." she confessed.

Sara's jaw dropped, "Wow, I leave and suddenly everyone is dating, or having kids, or getting married. I'm very happy for all of you. I'm just sad I missed it."

"Oh, don't feel too bad, we all blame you and Griss, for going and getting pregnant and married without telling anyone, at least we included you. Speaking of which you haven't met my wife Karissa, or my little girl Carly." Nick told her.

"Wait, you're married and have a little girl? Why the hell didn't you tell me any of this? We spoke every week, and you couldn't have found the time to tell me that my friends were getting married and having babies?" She said to Gil.

He smiled at her sheepishly, "I'm sorry dear but I was told not to tell you anything unless you came back, and I told everyone, everything about us, which I knew you weren't ready to do, so I was stuck. But now everybody knows, everything about everyone's relationships." he said.

"Okay, fine I forgive all of you, and I am very sorry that we didn't say anything, that wasn't right of us, I guess I just didn't want to ruin anything of what Gil and I had, and with me being out of town, pregnant, and dealing with my insane parents, I guess I just didn't know who to tell what. I'm sorry." she told the team softly.

"Oh Sara it's alright, non of us is mad at you, we were just worried, Gil wasn't telling us anything and you left so suddenly, we just missed you." Greg said first.

"Oh yeah babe no worries, we're fine with everything, we're just glad you're home so we can share everything with you." Nick said with a wink.

"Yes, Sara we're all very glad to have you back, especially the boss man over there, he hasn't smiled this much in a long time." Catherine said.

"Yes, I am very happy to have my wife back home with me, I'm also very glad that I can be with her the rest of her pregnancy, I would've been very upset if I missed my son's birth."

"Well you'd better get used to us being here because we're not leaving again." She told him with a warm smile which he returned.

"Okay guys I think it's time for us three to leave, baby and I are tired, but the next time I see you, you two better have those ladies of yours with you, baby girls as well." she pointed out to Nick and Greg, with a wink.

"Oh and Catherine, I'd like to see Lindsay again soon too." she said as she stood up to leave with Gil right beside her, for the first time in awhile she felt truly good about her family and friends.

**Leave me a review, and I promise to update this one sooner! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

"When is everyone supposed to get here?" Sara asked Gil for about the hundredth time in twenty minutes.

"Soon." Gil answered.

"You've said that each time I asked." she complained.

"Well dear that's because you ask me every two seconds, so they're bound to be here soon." He answered her calmly.

"I'm sorry I'm just excited." Sara offered as an excuse, with a smile. She knew she was off the hook, he couldn't stay upset, when she smiled at him.

"I know, oh look the doorbell." He said as it rang.

"Finally!" Sara squealed as she raced to answer the door.

"Hi!" She exclaimed excitedly as she revealed Nick, and who she assumed to be Karissa at his side and little Carly in his arms.

"Howdy, Sara, this is my wife Karissa and my little girl Carly." nick introduced them, as they entered the living room.

Sara extended her hand to shake, Karissa's but was surprised to end up in a hug.

"I'm sorry, I was just so excited to meet you, Nick's told me all about you, and I'm just glad to finally see you." She said after they parted.

"Oh, no, it's totally fine, I would've hugged you, but I didn't want to be scared of me or something. It's nice to meet you as well.

"Hey, where's the boss man?" Nick asked.

"Oh he's out at the grill." Sara answered. "May I?" she asked reaching towards Carly.

"Of course, here you go, Carly meet your Aunt Sara." he answered handing Carly to Sara before going to speak to Gil.

Sara was amazed, she must be holding the most beautiful little girl ever. "Hello, beautiful. I'm your Aunt Sara, and I'm going to spoil you rotten. Boy your daddy is going to have to hide you from all those boys, isn't he?" she talked to the little girl, who just smiled back at her.

"Oh okay here you go, back to mom." Sara said handing Carly back to Karissa, "I'll be back, just going to get the door, make yourself comfortable."

"I'm coming, hold your horses." Sara mumbled as she reached the large oak door.

"Hey, took you long enough." Greg teased her as she opened the door.

"Hey, no fair, I don't move as fast as I used too, and I was just holding the most gorgeous little girl, but I had to give her back to let you in." Sara explained as they walked back into the house.

"Sara this is Kelly." Greg introduced them.

"Hello, it's nice to finally meet you. I don't think there is a story Greg has told me that didn't include you." Kelly said extending her hand which Sara took.

"Nice to meet you too, I feel bad, everyone knows about me and I don't know any of you."

"Oh don't worry about it, the way the guys talk about you, you're some kind of hero or angle." Karissa added in.

"Oh yeah totally." Kelly agreed as they sat down across form Karissa and Carly.

"The men are outback." Sara pointed to Greg as she got to talking with Karissa and Kelly. But just as Sara got comfortable, the door bell rang again.

"Don't worry about it, I've got it. I'm enjoying all the moving I can until I get huge." Kelly said to Sara as she went to get the door.

When she came back Carly was sitting happily on Sara's lap again, and Catherine, Warrick and Lindsay, were with her.

"Hi!" Sara said as Catherine came over and gave her a hug.

"Hey yourself, I see you got a new friend." Catherine answered sitting down next to Karissa.

"Hey Aunt Sara. It's nice to see you again." Lindsay said giving her a hug.

"Hey, Linds, wow, I'm not allowed to leave again, too much changes when I'm gone." Sara teased.

"I'm not that different .Just taller." Lindsay teased sitting next to her mother.

"Hey Warrick, the guys are outside, go figure." Sara informed him.

"So what's going on inside?" Gil asked as Warrick joined the men.

"Oh, the girls are just getting to know each other, Nick, good luck getting to leave with, Carly, I think Sara's going to keep her." Warrick answered.

They all laughed. "Well you know soon enough she'll have her own baby to keep." Nick answered.

"True, true." Greg answered.

"Like you should be talking boss, you're next." Gil teased.

"Okay, true." Greg responded.

"So let's eat." Nick called.

**Okay please leave me review, more of this crazy get together in the next chapter.;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This goes out to GSRfan82.**

"Here you go my dear." Gil said as he handed Sara her plate.

"Thank you! I was starving!" She smiled at him. He was smiling back.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, I just didn't think I'd miss your eating habits along with you, but I did."

She just laughed. "Thank you, I think."

"So boss man, you and Sara think of names for the little guy yet? He will be here soon." Nick asked.

"Yes, we have actually, and we need your help. We've selected Wyatt, and Logan. Now Sara and I like both names, but we thought maybe with your help we'd be able to finally pick one. So there is a jar and pieces of paper, we would like each of you to tell us which one you like better. The meaning of the names is on the jar, if that aids your decision any." Gil said. Sara merely nodded, her mouth full.

"Sara are you going to come back to work?" Catherine asked after popping her name choice into the jar.

"Yes I am. But not for at the very least a year. Gil makes enough that I don't actually need o work, but I love my job, so once baby boy here is big enough to go to primary school, I'll come back, but I'm only going to work half shifts so I can be with him and Gil." Sara answered, finishing the food on her plate, then handing it back to Gil with a smile. He returned a moment later, it was full again, and she began in on her second large plate of food.

"Gil, I blame you. I can eat a lot, but this is getting to be disgusting. I'm hungry _all_ the time." Sara said as she ate ice cream for desert.

"Yeah I've got to agree. Sara I've seen you eat before, but I think you ate more than all of us men and we can eat a lot." Warrick said.

"Well nothing I can do about it. _His _baby is always wanting me to eat. I'm hoping it's a good thing. The doctor says it means he is growing, so he'll be strong. I just hope he doesn't look like a blob. Because that's what I look like." Sara said pointing at Gil as she explained to everyone.

"Nah, he won't look like a blob. You and Gil were bound to make a good looking kid. No doubt about it. I know that for sure now that I've seen you." Kelly piped in.

"Well I hope you're right."

"Yeah, there is no way you and the boss man would have an ugly child. I'm more worried about Kelly. I mean she reproduced with Greg of all people. Poor kid." Catherine said.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Greg sounded hurt jokingly.

"Yeah she's right, let's hope your kid is mostly Kelly." Sara added with a wink at Sara.

"Hey, Sara I'm sorry but Nick and I are going to go. Carly fell asleep. It was nice to meet you. Call me, and we can go out." Karissa said hugging Sara goodbye.

"Bye babe." Nick said kissing her on the forehead. "See ya'll tomorrow."

After Nick and Karissa left, everyone slowly trickled out leaving Gil and Sara alone. They cleaned up in silence. Finally they crawled in bed.

"So did you like them?" Gil asked her.

"Yeah, they were very nice women. I absolutely adore Carly." Sara replied from her spot in Gil's arms.

"Yes, she's adorable."

"Do you think our baby will be good looking?"

"Absolutely." He replied. He was going to say something else, but he noticed that Sara was softly snoring. He smiled and held her as they slept.

It was about three in the morning when he woke up and noticed Sara was gone. He checked the bathroom but she wasn't there, that's when he saw a light coming from the kitchen. When he walked in Sara was sitting on the floor propped up by the refrigerator, with the freezer door open eating ice cream out of the container.

"Baby hungry again?" Gil asked smiling sitting down next to her.

"Nope. I was hungry this time."

"Care to share?"

"No way dude. Get your own." Sara said moving the container out of his reach.

"But yours is so much better." He whined.

"Fine." She got a spoonful and threw it at him, hitting him in the face. "I shared." she said with an evil smile as she walked back town the hall ice cream in tow.

"Okay, I asked for it." Gil said chuckling.

**Leave your thoughts please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sara was surprised to hear Gil giggling softly to himself as he stood in front of the dresser in the bedroom. Her dresser.

"Uh, Gil? You want to inform me as to why my sock drawer is so funny?" She asked coming up behind him.

"Oh. Your sock drawer isn't what is so funny. Your pajama drawer, however is."

"My pajamas?" Sara raised her eyebrows.

"Yes. I was doing laundry and was putting clothes away, and I came across some clothes, that I can only assume belong to you, because they have smiley faces on them. So of course I put them away, only to find more oddly patterned pajamas."

"My pajamas are not funny." She defended.

"They have pie and cake on them."

"They are comfortable and pie and cake taste good."

"Okay whatever you say." Gil concluded closing her drawer with a smirk.

"You know what leave my pajamas alone unless you'd like us to start discussing your elephant boxer shorts." Sara said opening up his dresser. Gil's face fell.

"See, it's not so funny when it's your clothing, now is it?"

"That's not fair that's the only pair. You have seven pairs of these patterned pajamas." Gil said.

"One pair for every night of the week. And the elephants are not the only pair you own, unless you somehow hid the monkeys, and the lions." Sara said trying to laugh at the look on her husbands face.

"They were a gift."

"From who? I didn't buy them for you, and as your wife I typically do the clothing shopping. For both of us."

Knowing he was going to lose Gil decided to fess up. "They're from my bachelor party."

"Oh, really? You expect me to believe that Nick and Warrick bought you animal- print underwear?"

"Well actually, Greg bought them." Gil said.

"Oh. Okay. That I can believe. Now that we've cleared this up, can we just toss these?" Sara asked lobbing them towards the wastebasket.

"No! Don't do that!"

"What? You like them that much? Okay. We will keep them, here the elephants are back home with the monkeys and tigers. And we'll just take out all of your normal, grown-up underwear so you can wear the animal ones instead." Sara said placing the normal boxers in the now empty laundry basket and carrying it out of the room with her.

* * *

After Sara redressed after her shower, in the pie pajamas non the less, she entered their bedroom to see Gil laying on the bed in nothing but those hideous elephant boxers. She had to refrain from laughing.

"What are you doing?" She finally choked out.

"Well you hated them so much I figured you'd like to remove them."

"Oh, you did, did you? Yes, well you're right. I would." She said coming over to kiss him.

"Does this mean I take the pie pj's off you?"

"I think that's a given."

"Good." He said moving to kiss her as he worked on her top.

* * *

"So, what do you think? Tigers tomorrow? Gil teased as Sara laid in his arms and he caressed her pregnant belly.

"I think you should let that drop. And I'd hate to burst your bubble, but I'm nearly nine months along with your son, and sex is becoming slightly more difficult. For me at least. So you may not get as lucky as often as you would like."

"Sara, I am lucky. Sex or not. I have you and soon we'll have Logan with us. How could I get any luckier?" Gil said kissing her temple.

"Logan?"

"That's the name that won."

"Oh, I'm glad, I really liked that one."

"Maybe we can save the other for his brother." Gil said, Sara and him had decided they wanted more than one child.

"What if he has a sister?" Sara giggled.

"Well then I guess we'll have to rethink her name." Gil agreed chuckling.

"I guess so."

"I love you Sara. And your funny pajamas."

"Love you too, bug and other animal man."


End file.
